Communications between or among machines may be performed using a publisher-subscriber arrangement. A transmitter machine functions as a message publisher, also known as a message producer. The transmitter machine may transmit (e.g., produce or publish) one or more messages using a network. The transmitter machine sends a message via the network to one or more receiver machines. The message, however, is not addressed to any particular receiver machine. Rather, the transmitter machine sends the message using a multicast network protocol that allows multiple receiver machines to each receive the message. The multicast protocol supports one-to-many communication, and the transmitter machine has no information indicating which specific receiver machine will process the message. In this regard, the multicast communication differs from point-to-point (e.g., one-to-one) communication. A receiver machine functions as a message subscriber, also known as a message consumer. The receiver machine may receive (e.g., consume) the message sent from the transmitter machine. The receiver machine monitors the network for messages sent using the multicast protocol. This may be termed as “listening” or “subscribing” to such messages.